This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. High rates of human fertility are endemic in many of the poorest areas on earth. Reversible methods are impractical for a variety of reasons. Therefore, safe and low cost non-surgical methods of female and male sterilization are urgently needed. This project will use the macaque model to explore a novel approach for non-surgical female sterilization. The purpose of this project is to explore the hypotheses that Polidocanol foam delivered transcervically will selectively damage the fallopian tube epithelium and result in tubal blockage without injury to non-target tissues such as the uterine cavity or intra abdominal organs. The Specific Aims are to: (1) develop a reproducible technique to cannulate the macaque cervix and assess tubal patency in vivo;(2) determine if Polidocanol foam administered transcervically will result in tubal blockade observed in vivo;and 3) describe the gross and microscopic tissue effects of Polidocanol foam on the reproductive tract and non-target tissues.